Magic Academy
by the.mistral.tempest.of.chelia
Summary: AU:Lucy is the number 1 student of the famed academy, fairy tail while natsu is an assassin from a dark organization, Death Bringer. How will things work out between those two? NALU
1. Chapter 1

**Magic Academy**

Chapter 1

Lucy sighed as she brought out her stuff for the last class of the school that was personally taught by the principal himself. When she was near the class she was greeted by her two best friends, Levy Mcgarden and Mirajane Strauss the student council president.

"Lu-chan!" said Levy as she greeted her friend cheerfully. "Are you ready for this class? It's going to be really important since after all, this lesson will be crucial when we graduate."

"Don't worry Levy, Lucy probably had them prepared a long time ago," said Mira.

Lucy smiled. "Well, let's hope that this class will be interesting!" After saying that, the three best friends entered the classroom.

Soon, the principal Makarov Dreyer entered the classroom to start his lesson.

"As you kids know, after you graduate, you will be allowed to take missions to take down the criminals as members of the school, fairy tail! There are many ranks in the school of fairy tail. Right now, you guys are all student ranked. After you graduate, you will be a mage. If you pass a test, you get to became a missionaire! There are only 2 ranks higher than it which is S-class and master! And..."

The master continued talking about the ways to become whatever rank and the importance of missions. Then he started naming the criminals. Lucy had heard most of them already like Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, Angel and Gray Fullbuster. The last name however made Lucy look up.

"The last criminal rose quite recently is the famous notorious assassin, Natsu Dragneel. He is best recognized by his pink coloured hair. He is extremely dangerous since he already snuck into the school of Blue Pegasus and killed a lot of their members!"

The members of the class started whispering. Blue pegasus was a strong guild. They were playboys and flirty girls but when it came down to battling, there were seriously strong!

"And that's it for today's class!" said Makarov dismissing the students. Lucy got up and packed her things. She walked out of the class with Mira and Levy.

"Hey Lucy, want to do some shopping? I heard there was a really good mall around the corner of Magnolia!" said Mira.

"Really Mira?! Sure let's go then! To the mall! I'm glad I brought lots of money!"

"Really? I did too Lu-chan! I just had a feeling that we'd be shopping!"

"Okay, so off the mall!" exclaimed Lucy. The three friends ran out of the school.

Somewhere...

"Your back?" said a voice belonging to a raven haired guy who was sitting comfortably on a couch. He was playing with an ice knife.

"Of course stripper, you think I would die?" replied the other person who just walked into the hall. He took out his knives and showed them to the raven haired person. The knives were dripping wet with blood.

"Wow, you took some good kills...natsu."

"Shut up gray."

"You know your next target?"

"How wouldn't I know? I'm a top assassin! It's the top student of fairy tail academy, Lucy Heartphilia right? She has blonde hair, she uses the rare celestial spirit magic, she's 16 and she's smart so she will be a hard target."

"You actually admit she's hard to kill?"

"Yes, all my targets are hard but in the end..." Natsu paused as he walked to a section of the room. He grabbed something from the counter. They were knives and all sorts of murdering weapons. He picked up a knife.

THUD!

He threw the knife so it landed just above Gray's head. He smiled evilly. "They will all die."

In the mall...

"I'm going to get this and this and..." Lucy trailed on and on about every single thing she saw. In the end, she did not buy all of it but she did buy a good amount.

"This is going to be awesome! I can't wait to wear all of this!" exclaimed Levy as the three friends left the mall. They all held packages of things that they bought.

"Yes, and look how long we shopped!" said Lucy.

"We should be getting home, my mom will be worried for me even I am part of magic academy," said Mira stopping. Lucy and Levy stopped too.

"Well then...I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?" asked Lucy.

"Yep! See you! Bye!" they yelled.

Lucy shouted bye back to them and started walking her way. Levy and Mira lived really close but Lucy lived in opposite direction.

Lucy sighed as she paused to sit down on one of the nearby benches. She dropped her bags on the ground and closed her eyes.

"What a long day it has been..."

Unknown to Lucy, natsu was on top of a building. He was using a anti-magic user riffle. He eyed Lucy carefully from the distance.

"What a pretty girl...Lucy heartphilia...too bad you're going to be dead soon," muttered Natsu taking out a pack of new bullets.

He carefully loaded the gun with the bullets. After setting himself down in a comfortable position, he grinned. "Good bye, Lucy heartphilia..."

He put his hand on the trigger...and shot.

**Here's my new story that is updated! The iron god slayer is still on hiatus cause writers blocks are really annoying these days. Please review! Ps: this is dark natsu **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He put his hand on the trigger...and shot.

BOOM!

Lucy yelped as she leapt to the side narrowly avoiding a bullet that almost hit her. He chocolate brown eyes darted around in panic as she tried to search for her attacker. This was insane! How could this happen!

She was just resting for a while after carrying her stuff and she was supposed to enjoy her resting time! What in the world had she done to make someone want to kill her?

Up in the rooftop, Natsu Dragneel was swearing using every single swear word he knew. What was wrong with him. His shots never missed. Never. Something had distracted him at that moment and he regretted it.

Lucy screamed when she saw that there was a bullet on the ground. What was that bullet doing there? To shoot her of course! She panicked even more when she saw a strand of her hair. That shoot was meant to take off her head.

Finally realizing that it was extremely dangerous to stay any longer, Lucy quickly grabbed all her stuff in the speed of light and ran home as fast as she could while muttering, "What is this about?" Tears of fear streamed down her face. She quickly wiped them away.

Natsu unloaded his rifle and packed up all his material. After putting it in a briefcase, he ex-quipped the case away. He used minor transformation magic to change his looks and jumped down off the building landing with a thud.

He strolled to the bench where Lucy was sitting. He sat on it and bent down to pick up the bullet that carried a bit of Lucy's hair. He tucked the bullet in his pocket and looked the strand of hair. He snickered as he looked at the sky.

"Lucy Heartphilia. I will compliment you for being the first to not be killed immediately by me...but unfortunately, you won't last very long..."

With Lucy...

Racing to her home as fast as her feet could carry her, she hit the doorbell before collapsing in front of her doorstep. The tears had dried up on her face making her eyes red. Luckily for Lucy, she wasn't crying anymore. To tell the truth, Lucy was more scared and shocked. Of course, being one of the strongest students, she was powerful but even so, the thought of someone hating you so much they want to kill you? Freaky.

Layla Heartphilia opened the door and gasped in horror to see her daughter so traumatized. "Lucy dear! What happened?"

"Mom, can I please go in?" begged Lucy.

Layla nodded and quickly closed the door behind her. She took Lucy's things and set them on their couch. She guided Lucy to the dinner table where Jude was waiting reading his newspaper. The sight of Lucy made him stop.

"Lucy! What happened to you?" he shouted.

"Mom, dad...Someone tried to kill me today..."cried Lucy looking to the side in pure sadness. She clenched her fists for being so helpless. This was an insult to her pride as the number 1 student of magic academy.

Layla and Jude looked even more horrified if they could. "Are you sure Lucy dear?"

"Yes, someone tried to shoot my head but they missed taking out some of my hair. Look." said Lucy showing the place where a bit of her hair was shorter.

Jude shook his head sadly. "Who could have targeted you...Did you see the culprit or the bullet?" asked Jude.

"I didn't see the person but um...I think I saw DB on the bullets. I didn't bother retrieving it cause I was panicking. I regret that now..."

Layla and Jude looked at each other with a knowing look. This was not good. Layla got up from her seat. "Lucy dear, why don't you have some dinner. Me and your father need to discuss something."

Lucy nodded as her two parents left the room. She hardened her eyes as she ate some of the food that Layla had got for her.

"That was...an insult to my pride. I may have reacted the way they wanted but...the next time, I will fight them head on!" said Lucy.

The next day...

"Are you okay Lu-chan? We heard you got attacked!" said Levy frantically. Mira was also beside her looking worried.

"Don't worry Levy-san! I'm fine. I just need to meet with principal! The graduation is tomorrow so I'll be able to take care of myself more!"

"Are you sure Lucy?" asked Mira.

"Yep! Don't worry Mira!" Levy and Mira looked uncertain but nodded as the three friends continued talking about other things.

With natsu...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

"SHUT THE HELL UP GRAY!"

"No, no! I-It's just so hard to believe that 'the great dragneel' would fail a mission!" chocked Gray between his words. This had just had to be the best day of his life.

Natsu stormed angrily around the room. Why? How could he fail such a simple mission. He had missed that blond girl? Why? He was so accurate!

"Silence!" commanded a voice.

The voice came from a scarlet haired beauty wearing heart creuz armor. Her arms were crossed as she glared at natsu.

"You failed natsu. Face it. Master won't be happy."

"Shut up Erza..."

"Admit it idiot, you failed!" said Gray gleefully.

Natsu pounded his fists on the wooden table making Erza and Gray have serious expressions. "I won't...I can't! I just can't fail next time!" Erza just simply shook her head.

"I know you won't fail your mission natsu. You are an extremely good assassin but..." Erza paused sending a glare. "Gray will go after you if you fail again. And if Gray fails since he is around your level...I will personally end her life."

Natsu and Gray both shivered. Dang it...Erza was sure strong...

**Thanks for all the reviews. They are highly liked! ^.^ This is dark natsu and don't worry, it will be nalu! And by the way, I started a new story called "Treachery." Please check it out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you students pledge to punish the evil and protect the world with the heavenly power you were bestowed upon?" said Master Makarov.

"Yes!" shouted a bunch of students.

"Then you are now official mages of fairy tail! As the usual tradition, the number 1 mage will automatically get a chance to take the test to become a missionaire! They do not have to complete a number of missions! The number 1 mage is..."

Everyone held their breath as master Makarov opened his book. They all held their breath, there was a tense silent in the room. The master cleared his throat and stepped closer to the microphone.

"The number 1 mage is...Lucy Heartphilia!"

"M-me!" stuttered Lucy pointing to herself. Beside her, Mira and Levy had hugged her. Everyone else was clapping for her even if they were disappointed. They all adored the blond celestial mage because she always helped and protected the weak. They thought that Lucy was true justice.

Lucy was guided up by the path of students to the stage. She looked a little nervous but calmed down when she saw the faith people had for her. "Hello Everyone! This is the greatest honor I have ever been given! Number 1 mage! I could have never imagined that this would happen to me! I would like to thank everyone for supporting me! Thanks again!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for her. Master Makarov wiped tears of happiness off his face as he saw Lucy wave to people. "That girl will be a good mage...just like you...Layla." he said remembering how her mother also went to the same academy. Her mother was now a retired mage so she didn't go on missions anymore.

People left the room excited to be a mage. Tomorrow, they would all go to another classroom where Ur, a powerful S-class mage on how do missions as a mage. She would also let them choose teams if they wanted. But Lucy was going to go to the testing room to see if she had the capabilities of becoming a missionaire.

The difference between mages and missionaires was that mages had to do missions in groups, they were not allowed to it alone but Missionaires could go solo. S-class mages were allowed access to the famous difficult S-class ranked missions that were extremely difficult and sometimes even life risking. There were only 4 S-class mages in fairy tail.

Different schools had different power levels. Other magic schools include, Sabertooth, Mermaid heel, Quatro Cerebus, Blue pegasus and Lamia Scale. Those were the only other magic schools in the world. They were scattered all around Fiore. As people probably know, Fairy tail was located in Magnolia, Fiore.

The three friends, Mira, Levy and Lucy all walked out of the academy refreshed. Levy thought of something and spoke.

"Hey! Why don't we go to a restaurant to celebrate this occasion!?"

"Awesome idea Levy! Hey Lucy! Can we...sleep over at your house?" asked Mira.

"Sure! I was thinking of adding that!"

"Okay! I can't wait to see your house Lu-chan" said Levy excited. Levy never visited Lucy's house before and visiting someone's house would be awesome. "Anyways, I already booked the restaurant! Let's go right now!"

Mira and Lucy facepalmed. "Levy-san...it's only afternoon. It's way too early to eat dinner now!" cried Lucy flailing her arms around. Mira nodded in agreement.

"Ehhhhhh? Awwwwww? Fine. So what do we do?" asked Levy pouting and sulking in her corner earning some sweat drops.

"Hm...I was thinking of just talking and taking a walk around the neighbourhood!"said Mira lifting up her index finger when the idea came to her.

Lucy and Levy grinned. "Okay! Time to talk!"

With natsu...

Natsu cursed as he dragged equipment with him. He was out to kill that blonde mage again. This time with a time limit. The boss had been quite generous to not yell at him. In fact, the boss started laughing so hard, you'd think he'd die of laughter.

"That wasn't funny..." muttered natsu. Getting yelled at was determination for him to do better but to get laughed at for failing? Total shame. "I'll show them!" he muttered angrily pulling his equipment up a roof. This was where he was going to unload his stuff.

He would try a new plan. He would do an approach to make sure that she didn't get away for sure. If she did...well, he would be screwed. But he didn't want to think too far yet. He still had his chances. Fortunately for him, the boss was in a good mood and gave him 3 days. 3 days to kill a simple girl. What the heck was so special about this girl anyway?

Apparently, her mother was an extremely power mage with all the 12 zodiac keys that were entrusted to Lucy. When you had all 12 zodiac keys, you gained a special power called 'Stellar Boost' that gave a celestial spirit frightening powers. Also, by holding up all the keys and chanting a spell, Lucy could cast a special spells that could destroy the world.

Well, there was only 1 spell that could do that. It was called eclipse, the spell of destruction. But even Layla was not able to cast that spell. It required too much magic power. But Lucy had more magic power than Layla so there was a high chance she could take down the organization. But still! She was only a freaking beginner when it came to magic compared to majority of Natsu's organization!

He could have easily killed her in battle but then they would know that Death Bringer was on the move. DB had been conducting SECRET operations. Secret! Not to be known! Anyways, natsu just had to kill the girl without being caught and he could go back to his normal life of killing...

Natsu had stalked Lucy and managed to get what she was planning for the evening. They would sleep over at Lucy's house so he couldn't kill her then without being caught. Her house had high securities that he could penetrate but not without being discovered. Before that would be the restaurant but they just had to choose the restaurant with the best securities in the whole world!

His only chance today would be when she and her friends are walking around the park. She would be with her friends but if he could lure her away...

With Lucy... 

"So Lucy! Do you looooove anyone yet?" asked Mira her eyes shining picturing Lucy dating with an unknown handsome guy.

"Eh? What kind of question is that Mira?" groaned Lucy. Levy popped up.

"I want to know too Lu-chan!" voiced Levy. Lucy shut her eyes and tried to think of anyone that she might like. Scanning through all the boys was hard for Lucy but...her reaction was... "Nope! I don't love any of them!" said Lucy smiling.

Levy and Mira face palmed. "C-come on Lucy...Don't you love Loke?" stuttered Mira.

"Loke? Nah, he's not my type," replied Lucy very casually.

"So Lu-chan...What type of boys do you love?"

"Hm? Well, I never really loved any boys before but...yeah, I never really loved any boys before!"

"But? What do you mean?" asked Mira smirking.

"But means, if I have to choose a boy to love, I would choose someone who is nice to me, powerful to protect me, and just...someone I can love!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Oh Lucy! I just thought of someone who might fit your description!" said Mira.

"Who?"

"Jellal Fernandez! He was second strongest!"

"Oh Jellal? Well, he's really nice but I never really talked to him. And Second strongest? He might as well be the strongest!" laughed Lucy. "The truth is, I should be the second strongest. The only reason I'm number 1 is because I beat him on every written exam but in terms of power, he's stronger. Oh, and I'm not saying that Jellal is dumb! He is very smart!"

"I can see a little loooove Lu-chan!"

"Oh Levy... Well, I need to go and use the restroom now, wait for me okay?"

"Okay!"

With natsu...

"Yes! She's finally alone! Girls talk too much," muttered Natsu. He flinched as a sword landed beside him. He sighed. He was so dead...Erza heard that and she was not one to be insulted... "Anyways, I will kill her now," he stated. "And show erza she's wrong..." he muttered under his breath.

Another sword landed beside him this time cutting some hair. Natsu sweat dropped. "Okay, screw talking, time to kill!"

**Wow natsu...I personally have no idea how to make this nalu...But don't worry! It's nalu...the problem is how...Um...-_- If you have any ideas, please tell me! . And thanks for all the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy hurried out of the restroom to catch up with her other friends. She felt that there was something weird with this park, no not the park, the people in it. Everyone was really nice but she had a feeling that she was being stalked. She suspected it was the same person who tried to kill her.

She stopped to look around for Mira and Levy. As she stopped. Natsu took his shot at her but Lucy was already more than prepared. She dodged the bullet, picked it up and resumed running leaving Natsu dumfounded.

What. the. heck.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself. "It was almost as if she knew that she was going to get shot again... Damn, sniper rifles don't work anymore! Screw these rifles! And screw being secret! I'm going to go and kill her right now!" muttered Natsu quickly hiding his equipment and grabbing a knife.

At this time, Lucy was already back with Mira and Levy but natsu didn't care. He just wanted to finish this mission so he could relax. Natsu clutched his knife tighter and prepared to throw it but he couldn't. It was this little voice in this head saying not to. Lucy and her friends had already left the place. Natsu lit his hands on fire. If only he could use his magic...

"Don't even think about it," said a voice. It was Grays standing there and amazingly, wearing all his clothes. He was holding a briefcase with weapons. "Master said to only use sniping because no one would find out. He thought this mission would be a little hard so he told me to bring you something."

Gray took out a small card from his pocket. "What's that?" asked Natsu.

"A student ID. You are now an official missionaire of Magic fairy tail magic academy."

"But I didn't pass the test..."

"Master has his ways. Look, new missionaires often go with an S-class on their first day of their mission. Master already arranged for you to be with Lucy. Oh and by the way..." Gray pulled out another card and grinned. "I'll be joining you."

Natsu stared at the card. At this point. He felt as if he was ready to kill himself. He failed a kill twice, has to go to a stupid academy with the last person he wanted to be with, Gray. Natsu annoyed, got up and put back his knife not before punching Gray in the face. Natsu ran to pack things up and when he got out, he was greeted by a punch too.

So, they kept on punching each other until they reached limo that was waiting for them. They stopped because Erza was the driver.

"I hope you two do well in school, and if you didn't know natsu and Gray," Erza held up a card. "I'm joining you people as well." Natsu and Gray groaned, this was pure hell.

With Lucy...

Lucy and her friends were now a Lucy's house with her parents seated at the dinner table. But they weren't there for dinner, they were there to talk. "I got the bullet." was all Lucy said. The 4 other people nodded, they understood.

Layla picked up the bullet and sighed. "As I thought...Death Bringer."

"Death bringer?"

"Death bringer is an evil organization that hasn't shown their face for many years after I took out one of their strongest members. They are extremely dangerous and I suspect that they are going to make their comeback soon. That is really bad..."

"Why?"

"Because their goal is to take over all the magic users in the world which they just may be capable of. They want to kill you mainly because your my daughter but also because you're the strongest mage in your generation."

"I see...mama, what do I do? Should I try to take them out?"

"No, don't try. I will inform your principal and I want you three to be extra careful when alone. Try to always be together and never underestimate the assassins of Death bringer."

They nodded and went up Lucy's room to have fun. That was where the three pledged that they would always protect each other.

The next day...

"Lucy Heartphilia, you are now a S-class mage of fairy tail, congrats!" called the judge. Lucy smiled and bowed her head. She went out followed by Mira and Levy to check the team she would be with.

The list for her said:

Lucy

Mira

Levy

Lisanna

Haru

Shiki

Ezra

The three friends were happy they were together but who were the other four? Almost as if god had heard her question, the four people came.

"I'm Lisanna Strauss, I'm also Mira-nee's sister!" exclaimed Lisanna happily. Yep, Lisanna was Mira's sis but she also had another identify that even her brother, elfman and mira weren't aware of. Lisanna was a spy for Death Bringer.

"I'm Haru, nice to meet you," said Natsu as politely as he could trying to resist the urge and yell at the girl for being an annoying target. But he also felt and urge to protect her? Nah, just his dreams...

"I'm Shiki, good to meet you." Gray was trying to not strip and also not admire Lucy. Up close, she was really pretty, a beauty.

"I am Ezra, it is good working with you," said Erza shaking her hands. Erza was impressed by this Lucy. She seemed strong.

"Well...nice to meet you! How about we do our mission then?" asked Lucy cheerfully. They all nodded and followed her. But unknown to Lucy...

Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lisanna were thinking of how to kill her.

**Poor Lucy, in such a bad team...please review! Oh and characters will be OOC. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Okay, gather up friends!" said Lucy.

"Aren't you supposed to say team?" asked Mira and Lisanna together smiling.

Lucy sighed at their unison. "You are all my friends since we are already getting along so well! As I was instructed, I will now take you on a mission. This is a first for all of us so I have chosen an easier mission. the mission is to take down a group of street gangs that have discovered how to use magic tools!"

"So we just take them down right?" asked Levy.

"Yep! Very simple."

"Where would the mission be?" asked Gray.

"Clover town! We'll go there to take down the gang, simple enough for us! But since it's our first mission, we get an extra 3 days there to have some fun~!" sighed Lucy happily thinking of the quiet countryside. Erza nodded in agreement.

"We start to leave tomorrow right Lucy?"

"Yep! So go home and pack!"

Everyone nodded and headed their separate ways except for Lisanna, Mira, Levy and Lucy. They all walked home together because this time, they were sleeping over at Mira's house. They got to her house quickly. After managing to dodge Elfman, their brother, they headed to Mira's room.

"So! What do you think of our other members?" asked Levy.

"I think Erza's really tough, I'd like the fight her," said Mira clapping her hands.

"Shiki and Haru seem like the more quiet and polite type though..." said Lucy wondering about those two. Lisanna decided to make Lucy put more faith in those 2.

"I've known Shiki and Haru for a bit! They are both really nice. Shiki is very funny because he's always so hot and Haru more serious but really nice!" said Lisanna.

"Did you walk home with them?" asked Mira.

"Yep! I met them 1 month ago!" said Lisanna. Truth is, she knew them ever since they joined Death bringer which would be years.

"But...haven't you noticed? Haru looks awfully like natsu dragneel..." muttered Levy.

"Well, I trust them so let's talk about other things!" said Lucy.

The next day...

Everyone sweat dropped. "A-are you sure you need all this stuff Ezra?" asked Lucy looking at the huge pile of luggage.

"Of course! We're going to the country side! We need to relax more, do you agree?" asked Erza looking at them all smiling confidently. They all nodded not wanting to anger her.

"If you say so Ezra..." muttered Lisanna. Erza smiled at her.

"Of course."

"A-anyways, let's get on the train!" said Lucy. They all agreed with her and boarded the train. The ride was about 5 hours long. 5 hours of torture for natsu.

Yes, he was assassin and all but if he's on a vehicle for more than 4 hours, he will have motion sickness. So, DB developed the motion sickness pill for natsu but the problem is...natsu can't use the pill in this situation. Stupid scientists of DB just had to put those litters on the capsule AND the pill!

By the time they got out, Gray was laughing so hard he was dying. This was one of the few times they actually got to see natsu with motion sickness!

"Are you always like this?" asked Lucy when they got off.

"Unfortunately." Was natsu's reply. Gray and erza shook their head in amusement. This was actually very rare but of course, natsu would not say that. Their identities would be shown immediately.

"Well, let's take out the people!" said Lucy. They all nodded and followed her through the town and soon enough, they found the people.

In a mere 5 min, they were all taken out easily. Mira, Levy and Lucy used their normal magic. Lisanna used her take over magic, natsu used normal fire magic, gray used ice make and erza just used some swords. The trio all hid their true power.

Erza led them to an inn that she had rented just for them. She was actually planning on murdering Lucy during this time but natsu said that it was his mission so he refused to let her or gray to kill Lucy. The look on natsu's eyes told her that she should listen to natsu.

So, our fellow assassins were playing and enjoying the comforts of the inn. Well, all except for natsu. He had taken out a knife and was sharpening it.

"I have to do it this time! Have to!" he muttered over and over again. Another failure and Gray or erza might try to barge in! He had to take his own prey, not let other predators take what was his! Funny, he said what was his? Lucy was his?

"Oh whatever," he said standing up. Lucy should be alone right now in her room recording what had happened today. He got up and started to slip in between the narrow walls. After squeezing through a series of cracks, he finally found Lucy.

"Better get this over with," muttered Natsu as he threw the knife. The knife utterly missed. Let's just say that the whole operation was a fail. Lucy had caught the knife as if she was expecting. She turned around.

Natsu quickly turned back around so she would see him and slipped away. Natsu sighed. It was hopeless, his skills were becoming dull. He needed to train. But he still wouldn't let gray or erza take his prey. He had to protect Lucy whether he liked it or not.

With Lucy, Lucy had just caught the knife. She suspected that someone would try to target her and she was right. Her attacker had pink hair...Wait. Was it Haru? It couldn't be right? Haru seemed so silent...but looks were deceiving...

Lucy had to pay more attention to Haru.

**Yeah, another short chapter. updates MAY be more frequent but chapters are shorter. I'm really busy right now...please review!**

**PS: SORRY! I HAVE GONE BACK AND FIXED ALL THE MISTAKES IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! SORRY FOR THE MISUNDERSTANDINGS! HARU IS NATSU AND SHIKI IS GRAY. EZRA IS ERZA! I give my thanks to the many people who figured out my mistake. The truth is, erza was supposed to originally be lucy's friend but then my friend told me that mira would be better since erza would be suited as an assasin! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The group was back in the academy. Natsu was currently self punishing himself for being such a stupid idiot. He failed in the worst way possible, letting Lucy see his face. Well, she didn't get a clear image but everyone knew that it was insanely hard to ignore pink hair.

Due to his failure, Natsu knew that Gray or Erza would take their chances. Erza wanted to observe Lucy more so it was unlikely that Erza would make a move. That only left Gray. Natsu swore he saw Gray gathering his materials.

Natsu didn't know why he couldn't kill her that easily. After all, he was the best assassin right? Well, maybe not the best but definitely one of the very best! But this failure would deeply affect his reputation, his money amount would be cut of course but...

"Dang it," he muttered. "If Ice freak goes after her...then that would mean that he would succeed in killing someone that I couldn't! He'll torture me for this for the rest of my life!"

"Torture you for what?" asked Lucy. Natsu jumped startled. Natsu was a trained assassin but when he goes deep into thought, he can't tell what is going around him.

"N-nothing Lucy, what are you here for?" asked Natsu. He tried his best to hide his suspicion. There was a high chance that Lucy thought that he was natsu dragneel.

"Well, you know, checking on you...You know Haru, you remind me a lot of someone. Don't worry, it's only the looks, not the personality!"

"W-who?"

"Natsu dragneel." Stated Lucy slyly. This technique was dangerous but it was worth it. Worth it to check whether Haru was actually natsu. If natsu actually was then...things would not be pretty. Lucy would have to call the principal and...

"Oh really? I understand, after all...it's this pink hair of mine..." muttered Natsu trying to sound natural. He seriously needed to get out!

"Oh? I see then...Well Haru, it was nice talking to you! I'll see you tomorrow!" said Lucy waving bye and running off.

"Y-yeah, good bye," replied Natsu. When Lucy was out of sight, he sighed in relief. Okay, now onto more important matters! Spying on ice freak is what he needed to do.

Right now, Gray was currently at an ice cream shop? The heck? Was Gray really planning a murder. "But that's what Gray always does," said Natsu quietly. Gray was never serious until the final murder. But maybe that was because he was a good assassin, he was calm.

As Gray left the shop, Natsu could see that he was very nervous. Natsu sighed, he knew who is was already. He could tell by the blue. Juvia Lockser, another member of the organization who had this huge crush on Gray.

She made it incredibly obvious. But maybe it was because of her obsession with Gray that she is such a good assassin. If you dare mention anything to do with Gray or even the color Gray, she will kill you if you don't watch what you say.

To the tell the truth, even natsu feared her a bit. Now Gray was running away to a familiar shop. Natsu tensed. It was the weapons shop... "So, Gray is actually going to try to steal my target isn't he?" chuckled natsu quietly. "I know master said we couldn't get into internal conflicts but if Gray is going to steal my target then...I guess I will have to personally end his life!" laughed Natsu.

The next day...

Gray was ready. There were no missions today, a resting day for the group. Erza was off somewhere and Gray didn't know where natsu was so he decided that today would be the perfect day for him to try to kill Lucy.

True, Lucy was natsu's target but natsu had failed so many times! If natsu failed so many times, Gray just had to step in and try to get some action for himself right?

"Okay, time to shoot!" he said to himself.

Lucy was a quite a distance away from him. He would be successful if he shot. He was sure. His identity might be a problem but gray didn't care. Gray's fingers went for the trigger and prepared to shoot.

The shot never came.

Natsu had jumped on top of gray and kicked him away from the gun. Natsu grabbed the gun and chased the running Gray. After running for a while, they were in the forest. Natsu ignited his hands and took out a knife.

Gray generated cold air around his hands. Ice was beginning to form. Gray also took out a pistol gun in his other hand and smirked.

"I knew you would interfere natsu."

"Be quiet, why did you steal my target?"

"Well, you were failing so much, so I just HAD to steal your target," laughed Gray. Natsu glared and rushed at him with his fire. Gray dodged the attack.

"Shut up Gray and fight. After all, we haven't fought for a while right?" said Natsu. Gray grinned.

"Right! LET'S FIGHT!"

Flames burst out and Ice froze the land. Powerful magic power was emitted from the two mages. They rushed towards each other and clashed.

**Yeah, a quick update in my terms. Well, that's because I promised faster updates right? I got lots of ideas and I don't have time to write long awesome stories. well, I do have time to write treachery cause I really like that story but my other stories will be shorter in length. Sorry, but that's just me :D If you want a long detailed story, read treachery. But, treachery will only update on Sundays so if you want quick updates, PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY :D **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They clashed sending flame and ice everywhere. Natsu growled as he was hit but quickly struck back landing a powerful blow that sent Gray flying. Gray smirked and threw his knife that grazed natsu. Gray took that chance to hit natsu.

Natsu spun to get to Gray's weaker side but Gray had already anticipated that move so he created more ice to get natsu on that side. That plan was a fail because natsu had already slipped below the ice and ignited his fists.

BOOM!

Gray flew several trees away. Natsu ran after him making full use of his fire wings. Gray picked himself up.

"Ice make: prison!" he yelled trapping natsu in the cage. Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"Fire dragon's Iron fist!" natsu yelled breaking free of the cage.

"Ice make: hammer!"

"Fire dragon's sword horn!"

The two attacks hit each other to create a blast. There was lots of smoke and when it cleared, natsu discovered that gray was already gone.

"Coward," muttered Natsu angrily. Now he needed to go back to check that Lucy was safe. Wait. Go back to see if Lucy was safe? Was he insane?

Lucy was his target so it was his duty to make sure she WASN'T safe. Yet he had actually thought of that. Must be because of pride was all natsu thought as he walked towards to where Lucy was. Well, you could say he tried.

He never made it because he was hit by a member of DB. Natsu huffed annoyed looking to see who it was. It was Juvia. She straightened herself and took natsu's things.

"Go back to headquarters. Fairy tail magic academy will suspect things if you stay here any longer. Besides, Master wants to speak to you," she said coolly. Natsu nodded, no one disobeys master's orders.

With Lucy...

She could have sworn she saw two mages fighting each other and she was right. Soon, missionaires of her academy came running. Lucy ran up to them.

"Excuse me, can you please explain what happened?" asked Lucy. The missionaire nodded.

"It seems that there were mages fighting. Their fighting tracks lead to the forest."

"Thank you."

Lucy ran to the forest quickly and observed the damage done. Fire and ice. Shiki and Haru? Well, Shiki did use ice magic and haru did use fire magic but they weren't that powerful. Or were they?

"I need to watch out for them. By the way, where are they?" she asked.

With natsu...

"Okay, how many times have I instructed you two to not fight in the public!" yelled the master. Both natsu and gray glared at each other. "YOU TWO FIGHT SO MUCH YOU GUYS MAKE ME LAUGH!" yelled the master.

Natsu and Gray tried to look as shameful as possible. The master was very nice if you were high ranked but you have to try to show shame otherwise the master would seriously kill you.

"Anyways, you two both SUCK at this killing job! It's just an immature S-class mage! How hard can that be? Unless you two were slacking off," glared the Master.

"We're very sorry master." They both said.

"Anyways, this case is no longer your business. I have given this quest to Erza. She will do much better than you two idiots."

Gray shrugged but natsu's head perked up.

"What do you mean? Given to Erza? But it's my job!"

"In case you haven't noticed, you have failed this job miserably! I can't believe that you would still insist on doing this mission because you sucked so much!"

But I-"

"Forget about it! Go back to your life natsu!" yelled the master. Natsu nodded looking down. "Gray, you are dismissed, Natsu, I want to talk to you."

Gray nodded and left the room and natsu stayed. "You wanted me to stay master...why?" asked Natsu. The master looked at him closely.

"You are a killer right natsu?" he asked. Natsu nodded.

"Of course."

"You won't fall in love or anything?"

"Love? NO way! I would never!" said Natsu quickly. Master nodded.

"Okay, then you are dismissed."

Natsu got up and exited the room. His target was stolen and the master was acting weirdly. Why would the master ask him about love? Anyways, his target was given to Erza now. This was not good. He would kill Lucy himself, even if it meant going against master's orders.

But there was this part of him, telling him that killing her would break his heart...

**Fast update. OMG, I have a headache from typing treachery and this...-_- PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews=faster udpdate**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lucy had a really weird feeling that there were more people out to kill her. She suspected Haru was on the list but there were others that had not been caught yet. She watched him closely and so did the other S-class mages of fairy tail academy.

Principal Makarov was told of Lucy's exploits and he immediately told her to be careful. There were obviously others because there had been another assassination attempt on the day of the forest destruction and she knew it.

The person who tried was obviously stopped by someone which had resulted in their huge battle but who was it? That remained a mystery.

And today, yet again, Lucy had a feeling that she was being stalked. This person was more calm than the others who had attempted to kill her if there were more than 1 person. This person was obviously more skilled and Lucy had to be sure to avoid her...whatever was thrown at her.

Erza knew that Lucy was prepared. She could tell by Lucy's restricted movements. The best way to kill a person like that was to give them false thoughts. For example, she could pretend to do something and then take that chance.

A girl nearby would present the solution. It was a short 12 year old girl that Erza recognized from the academy. She was a fan of Lucy which would make things easier. Her name was Bell. Erza stepped up to bell. Her plan would go well.

"Hello Bell, nice to meet you," said Erza. Bell looked at her and soon recognized her. She clapped her hands together in excitement.

"You're Erza-san right?

"Yes, Bell, it's nice seeing you here. What are you doing? I'm just taking a walk, it's a very good day today," said Erza. Bell nodded.

"Me too! I was just taking a walk. It's such a good day!" said Bell. Erza secretly took out something.

"Well, that's good to hear Bell. The thing is, can you do me a favour?" asked Erza while trying to blush making her look much more innocent. Bell smiled.

"Of course!" she exclaimed which made Erza smile.

"Thank you..." Erza bent down to a cheerful Bell and ejected something in her. In mere seconds, Bell's eyes started fogging and she became more relaxed. Perfect. Bell was now under Erza's control. Erza could command her to do anything in her command for the next 2 hours.

"What shall I do for you Erza-sama," said Bell monotone with no expression in her voice. Erza got up and smiled at her.

"Kill Lucy."

Bell nodded while Erza gave more mental instructions to Bell. Bell accepted Erza's gun and walked away hiding the gun. Erza walked to a hiding place where Lucy was supposed to pass by and soon enough. She did. Bell did as she was told. She greeted Lucy acting very cheerful.

"So Bell, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just exploring the area! It's a really nice day today!" exclaimed Bell. No one would be able to tell that she was being manipulated.

"Well...want to walk with me?"

"Sure!"

So, Lucy and Bell walked. Erza smirked when she saw Bell slowly take out her knife. When Lucy wasn't looking, Bell took out her knife and prepared to stab. Erza cursed when Mira blocked the knife. Erza put on a cloak and tried to sneak out before she was trapped by a prison made by Levy's solid script. The prison took erza out in the open.

"Thanks Mira," said Lucy taking the knife away from Bell and knocking her out. Mira nodded and turned to look at erza.

I can escape from this! thought Erza. This prison was nothing compared to her power. "Ex-equip: black wing armor! Moon flash!" whispered Erza slashing open the prison cell. She attempted to fly away but Mira flew in front of her in her Demon take over mode.

"You're not getting away!" she yelled. Erza ignored her and flew away anyway. Mira continued chasing her but Erza was very good with her flying. Mira couldn't catch up. Mira flew back to her friends shaking her head sadly. Lucy and Levy nodded with understanding and they carried Bell back to Lucy's house.

Erza got out of her black wing armor and took off her cloak. "What. the. hell." she whispered angrily. That didn't go according to her plan. Mira was supposed to be at a doctor's appointment and Levy was supposed to be reading in the library. They were far away from Lucy and they had decided that this morning! The only way that they could be there is if someone who knew of her operation told them. Those people were master, natsu and Gray.

Master was out of question, there was no way that he would do that. Gray was on another mission with Juvia but natsu...Natsu had been told to take a break...and salmon was not hard to miss... "Natsu." stated Erza punching her hand on a tree and destroying it. "But why? Why the hell did he do that?"

With natsu...

"I am so dead after this," muttered Natsu walking. He had dressed up as a old man and pretended that he had discovered an insane girl plotting to kill her. Lucy listened to him and called her friends and it actually did happen. Natsu knew that Erza would narrow down her suspects and catch him easily.

"Haru?" came a voice. It was Lucy and her friends carrying Bell.

"Oh hey Lucy," greeted Natsu.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in curiosity. He was in front of her house...

"Oh, I was just taking a walk you know," replied Natsu. Lucy sweat dropped. A lot of people were taking walks today.

"Hm...since your here, want to come to my house?"

"Are you sure?" he asked. He was supposed to murder her and she was giving him a huge chance. But then again, that operation was no longer his. It was Erza's so he didn't have to murder her. What are you thinking? he asked himself. He never thought like this before. He would simply kill and go. And if he failed, he would still kill the target even if it was no longer his mission.

But recently, he was beginning to feel a warm feeling whenever he called her name. The thing is, during the mission, Lucy had talked to him and they had some really good conversations. She was really sweet and when he talked to her, it was as if his murdering mission didn't even exist anymore. As ashamed as he was to admit it, he wanted to protect her, that's why he told her about Erza's mission.

"Why wouldn't I be sure, we're friends right?" said Lucy. Natsu wanted to tear up at the last statement...So innocent. If she found out that he was trying to kill her, would she be that nice to him anymore?

"Thanks Lucy but, I have er..something to do so I can't go," mumbled natsu looking down. Lucy smiled.

"Okay then! Maybe next time?"

He looked at her smile. He nodded. "Next time."

Natsu headed towards his equipment and took out his gun. He had another target to kill tonight. He couldn't let what Lucy said get into his head. He had another target. He stalked his target along the walls hiding in the shadows. When the person stopped. He took a shot. The person fell.

That was too easy. Nothing had come at him, no obstacles. The police weren't even around and the person chose a path that was too easy. The person was supposed to be a harder target than this and Natsu knew better than to just say that it was luck. Siren lights shinned and Natsu cursed spinning around and started running away.

But the attack was too much of a surprise and there were magic users among the crowd. He launched his fire dragon's talons at the group but a magic user destroyed it with water. Shadows came and wrapped around his foot making him fall down. He cursed knowing what this mission was for. Fairy tail had used an alias to fake a mission for DB. This mission's whole point was to capture a member of DB and it had succeeded.

Natsu's face was still covered by his hood which was good for him. He could still escape but shadow magic held him down and soon, handcuffs came down on his hands. A short old man and a beautiful blonde women stepped forward. Their names were Layla Heartfilia and Makarov Dreyar. Lucy's mom and the principal of the school.

"We have finally managed to capture a member of DB," smiled Layla. "To think that this member was supposed to kill such a civilized man..."

"It is sad who DB kills," sighed Makarov. "But we can stop them with this hostage." Makarov looked at the hostage who was still hooded. The figure couldn't possibly be any older than 16. Such a young age and already killing..."Now let's see your face."

He un-hooded natsu and sighed. "I should have guessed it was you Haru...or should I say, the one and only Natsu dragneel. If your here than I guess your other two friends, Ezra and Shiki are also members. Or should I use their true names, Erza scarlet and Gray fullbuster."

"I see you finally thought of a worthwhile plan Makarov," hissed Natsu looking away.

"You've killed too many people natsu, so for that, we must lock you up," Makarov said as coldly as he could. It always broke his heart when he had to lock up children.

With Lucy...

"Why does something feel wrong," muttered Lucy. "I hope Haru's okay..."

With Natsu...

Natsu was about to protest as they threw him into the truck side. It was anti magic so he couldn't use magic to escape. Natsu sat down on the cold iron floor and looked up. What a long day it was...but in the very end, there was only one answer.

Natsu Dragneel had been captured.

Somewhere...

"Are you here all of you," the master's voice boomed across the area. The assassins, young, old, all age nodded. "Good. Tomorrow is the day we show ourselves to the world. Tomorrow is the day we shall plunge all the lives into hell! Tomorrow, we shall begin Operation: XII, the operation of doom!"

**Yeah, longer chapter. This story is reaching its climax! :D By the way, I have set a poll about what story should I write next after magic academy on my profile. Check it out! Please review! **

**PS: this chapter has ofically 1832 words**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What..." gasped Lucy horrified. "Y-you're telling me that Haru is Natsu Dragneel? And that Ezra is Erza Scarlet? And that Shiki is Gray Fullbuster?"

"I know it sounds sad Lucy but it is the truth," muttered the Master. Lucy looked down trying to hide the tears that were flowing down her face.

"But he promised..."

_Flashback..._

_Haru and Lucy were walking together after some hard work done. It was late so the stars were up on the sky. Lucy smiled._

_"Can you see that? The canis Minor. It's called the Nicola but I think of it as Plue."_

_Natsu squinted looking up at the sky. He frowned. "Eh? I can't find it..." Lucy laughed. Her laugh sounded like the chimes of bells._

_"It's there! There!" said Lucy pointing at a place in the sky. She held natsu's hand and pointed it at the sky. "Can you see it?"_

_"Oh, so that's where it is...Why plue? That name's lame," said Natsu bluntly._

_"HEY! I don't think you can think of anything better!" yelled Lucy. Natsu smirked._

_"That constellation doesn't look like a dog. It looks like a dragon if you connect a bit of those stars over there. I've just made a new constellation and I'll name it after my name. N-Haru." He stuttered a bit at the end almost saying his true name. Luckily, Lucy didn't figure it out. _

_Lucy grinned. "Awww aren't you a cocky one, naming a constellation after yourself!"_

_"Actually, I would believe it to be a work that only genius's could think of. All those star obsessed people are too busy naming the constellations after their pets that they barely think that they could actually name it after themselves."_

_"Oh Haru, you need to learn more about star reading..." muttered Lucy._

_"I didn't do anything wrong," said Natsu quickly. Lucy shook her head._

_"Can you promise me something Haru?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You see..my life is being targeted. It's an organization, Death bringer. I know this info is classified but...because I have done so much to avoid them, I fear that they will ambush me with more than I am used to. I fear that...I may die.."_

_There was a hushed silence as Lucy smiled sadly._

_"So, please promise me that you have nothing to do with Death bringer. The suspicious are high on you Haru. And I don't want to believe it. So please, promise that you have nothing to do with this."_

_Natsu was prepared for this. If he was to get closer to his target, he must be emotionless. So, he just casually said," Of course Lucy, I promise that I have nothing to do with Death bringer."_

_Lucy eased up at the promise and grinned at him. "Now...I got a good place for us to visit..."_

_Flashback end_

"BUT HE PROMISED!" shrieked Lucy her brain breaking down. She wondered why. Why did her heart break so badly when he lied to her. WHY?

"Lucy, do you want to meet natsu now?" asked Layla. "Maybe you can clear some things..."

Lucy wipped her tears. "Please take me to him."

With natsu...

He paced in his cell thinking of what to do. He was caught and there was no way he could escape. Even worse, because he was caught, they might start operation XII! If they did that operation, then he feared for the safely of Lucy.

But why her?

That little voice in his head always questioned him that. He was extremely protective of her and it obviously wasn't because she was his target. Was it because it was...in love?

His head perked up when he heard the footsteps. He let out a gasp. "Lucy..." he whispered. She glared at him coldly.

"Well, long time no see, Haru or should I say Natsu Dragneel..."

So she found out...thought natsu. He sighed. "Okay, I guess you've already figured out my true identity, now what?"

Lucy's fists clenched. "YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID THAT YOU WEREN'T WITH DEATH BRINGER IN ANY WAY!" she cried. Natsu plugged his ears and tried his best to put on an emotionless face to cover his hurt expression.

"Yeah so? Didn't you learn that not all people kept their promises? Especially if they didn't mean it?" _I'm being an bastard..._was what natsu was thinking. Oh well, he had to be a bastard. If he wasn't, then things would be harder for Lucy.

"You-"

Lucy was interrupted as there was a huge explosion outside. A messenger ran up to Layla and said: "Layla-sama, there are mages that are attacking the academy!"

"Attacking? Who?" demanded Layla.

"Death Bringer."

Natsu let out a laugh which made Lucy look at him shocked. He grinned at her. "Well, well Lucy. I don't think you have time to mess with me right?"

In reality, he was really hurt. He felt bad that he had to do all of this and he didn't want to do it. But if he didn't, then Lucy's heart would break more...

"Death Bringer? What's the status of our mages?" asked Layla.

The messenger gulped. "Majority of our forces are already gone. I don't know what's really going on. Death Bringer's master just snapped and something fired. It got rid of over half our mages. We're trying to get help from the other academies but they haven't responded yet..."

Natsu smiled sadly when they weren't looking.

"I guessed they really did start it..Operation VII, the operation of doom. Also called the Operation of Rebirth, because it has the power to change everything. The weapon that they got..."

Now Lucy and Layla were looking at him intently.

"Is actually a spirit core. It has the ability to eat your very soul. But, Master intends to use it to control all the souls in the world. That progress will change the whole world! It will..."

"Kill everyone that disobeys and it will resurrect the worst mages in the world."

**yeah, this is mostly some nalu and things are getting epic. The recent chapter made me into this= "No, no way...I can't believe this...I-" Then I stared at the screen and slumped down. Just like Hisui except I didn't cry. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Kill everyone that disobeys and it will resurrect the worst mages in the world."

Layla and Lucy stared at him in horror at what they just heard. Lucy stepped forward. "Kill everyone that disobeys? Resurrect the worst mages in the world? Who would that be?"

"Well, the disobey group would be the academy leaders. The worst mages...masters planning on trying to control zeref."

"ZEREF!" shrieked Layla. "The black mage? B-but, he's dead...w-why are you people even doing this! There's no point!"

"So I guess world domination can't be a goal? But oh well, I don't care anymore. There's nothing I can do and after my failures, I'd probably get executed..."

"Then join us." Stated Lucy. "Your master doesn't want you anymore right natsu? So join us and help us. Please, I know that you never cared about world domination that much. Please let the old you come out. The you when you were with me."

"What makes you think that I wasn't acting?"

"Because you were truly happy when we were together. I could tell you know. I know when you're faking things and when you're telling the truth. And believe me, you weren't lying when you said that you were having fun. Just tell the truth. You have also started to like this academy. When you're confused, you can make mistakes. Which is probably the reason your captured right now."

"How can you trust me though?"

"I know I can. I just look at your eyes. I know that you are an assassin but I know you aren't the type to lie in situations like this. It simply isn't in your nature. So please, take off that mask of fake emotions and become who you were with me. Please."

"You..." Natsu paused as he saw the look in Lucy's eyes. He sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll help you."

Lucy beamed at him. "Now this time, you really do promise right? RIGHT?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"SAY IT! Say that you won't betray me again natsu!"

"I promise I won't betray you again..."

"Okay good! Mother, please free him!" said Lucy smiling at him. Layla laughed when she saw Lucy's face but ordered the guards to free him. This forgiving can only be done...

"When you're in love," whispered Layla.

"Excuse me?"said Lucy.

"You and natsu are in love! Of course!" cheered Layla. "Well, don't worry about that now, go ahead and stop them!"

Lucy stared a bit but turned back to natsu and looked at him. She blushed and so did he. Were they in love? Wait. Natsu blushed. Which means...

"YAY! YOU FINALLY TOOK OFF THAT MASK OF YOURS!"

Natsu sweat dropped. "Okay..."

"Let's go then!" smiled Lucy lending her hand to him. He took it and the two friends walked out of the jail. Layla beamed watching them as they held hands. Oh god it was only a few weeks but their relationship was sure getting sweet~!

Outside...

"This is too easy," complained Gray as he easily beat another mage with one hit. The mage flew away crashing into other mages who also got defeated.

"No complaining Gray. Listen to master," replied Erza cutting down another enemy. Though she said that, even she, had to admit, that this was too easy.

"Well, if this is too easy, I guess that we can also join," came a chorus of voices. Standing in front of them were the S-class mages of fairy tail academy.

Gray smirked. "Finally getting more interesting...Ur."

"Gray. Why did you join death bringer?"

"Because it's fun of course!"

"Well kiddo's, it's not going to be fun when we beat some sense into you," said Gildarts swinging his arm around. Time to fight.

"It would be my honor to fight you," declared Erza ex-quipping into a new set of armor. Fairy Armadura. Erza was serious.

"EHHHH? Do we even need to help you guys, it seems that you guys are doing perfectly fine," complained a voice from up the roof."

"Quiet sting. We're trying to save the world here," said Rogue emotionlessly. Sting smirked.

"Well~ The only reason that the academy is doing so well despite half of their forces gone is because of us you know... our missionaires arrived quite a while ago. That just shows how awesome we are," bragged Sting.

"Shut up sting, you're annoying," murmured Rufus.

"Don't leave us out too!" came another group of voices. It was lamia scale, blue Pegasus, mermaid heel and quatro cerebus.

The master of death bringer didn't flinch as the gigantic amount of forces landed on the group greatly replacing the fallen mages. They were outnumbered...yet he wasn't panicking?

"It will be over soon," he said. "The apocalypse will be here soon. I have already raised the blood moon. It is only a matter of time before he comes into play."

"Stop this nonsense master, you know it is hopeless to control zeref and acnologia. They are ancient legends, you will never succeed," said Natsu appearing in front of him. The master smirked.

"Why if it isn't natsu! You traitor! But watch me! Watch me raise the infamous legends of this world!" cried the Master.

"Not on my watch!" said Lucy appearing too. "Natsu, you're too fast! And you people! Well, you can't control the black dragon and mage. They are too powerful."

"Idiots. Watch me," hissed the Master. "I call upon this power, far and wide! Lend me the power to summon thee! Ancients past!"

The sky darkened as the blood moon slowly turned black. The black was mysterious, almost purple even but it radiated a strong sense of magic power. Everyone could feel their power rising and rising quickly. It was as if the magic power amount had just risen. The now black moon turned hollow creating a wide hole just large enough for a dragon. The darkness struck the earth. The ground cackled and split apart from the impact.

It was the black dragon of the apocalypse, acnologia.

And standing on top of the dragon looking bored, was the black mage zeref. The master smirked while all the mages gasped in horror. Zeref raised his hand and mages fell. They fell like specks of raindrops from the sky. So fast and so un-noticeable. They fell.

"HAHAHAHA! DO YOU SEE THAT? THAT BLACK MAGE OBEYS ME! NOW ZEREF AND ACNOLOGIA! KILL EVERYONE THAT GETS IN MY WAY!"

"Including your own guild members?" questioned zeref. The master looked a little stunned at that question but then grinned evilly again.

"Yes, even my members..."

"MASTER!" yelled Erza and Gray in horror.

"D-didn't you say that we were in this together?" yelled Gray.

"We pledged our loyalty to you master!" yelled Erza. The master smirked.

"Okay, you guys were all useful tools and all but now you are going to die! Annihilate them zeref!" commanded the master.

Nothing happened.

Zeref slowly turned around to face the master. The master could see the blood red eyes of zeref. They pierced through him and soon there was pain. Unbearable pain. The master screamed for mercy as he was consumed by a black mist. The writhed and squirmed on the group pleading but zeref ignored him. Everyone watched in horror. And after 7 seconds, the master was dead.

Acnologia growled. "Foolish Insect..."

"Yes, he was very foolish to think that he could control us. But that does not matter. We have been revived again so I don't mind that if we do some damage right?"

Acnologia opened his mouth revealing his spiky teeth. "Hehe, I'd love to."

"Good, now let's get on with it. Time to destroy the world," declared Zeref.

**Is the story rushed? Yes. But what else can I write? Please give me advice helping me to write romance scenes better. All my romance scenes are learned from reading fanfictions, my writing skills aren't perfect. Please tell me how to improve. I need to write better! Please review.**

**please also check out my new one-shot, "You lost your...WHAT?"**

**Summary for that story is: ****_WORLD WAR DISASTER HAS STRUCK! Natsu Dragneel has just lost his scarf! "I'll kill you all! I'll rip out your guts! I'll rip you apart!" yelled a psycho Natsu destroying half of magnolia with his attack. NALU one-shot_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zeref placed his hand forward drawing symbols. "Die, you insects who do not even know the true meaning behind magic anymore." A black wave emerged quickly and only the powerful mages got away on time. The rest were all devoured by the wave.

Erza and Gray stood on the rooftop watching the destruction that zeref did. Then Erza spoke, "Gray, our master has betrayed us. We have nowhere to go. Do we fight against zeref and acnologia or do we flee? And even if we fight, what can we fight for?"

There was a silence until Natsu and Lucy appeared in front of them. "Erza, Gray. You can help us. The head of fairy tail magic academy has allowed us to stay in the academy. He says that he'll tell everyone that we're brainwashed to do all of this. If we defeat zeref, it will confirm his words. The other mages are holding them off right now. Use that time to decide."

"Even if we do decide to help you, how will we do it? Zeref and acnologia are magical legends! You can't defeat them with numbers. Each one of them can easily kill thousands of mages easily! I don't think we're going to make a difference." Lucy stepped forward.

"The power of the 12 gates, Gray. That's how we can defeat zeref. You see, one might think that the 12 gates are weird spirits that are weak. But actually, their strength depends on who their master is. If a celestial mage as strong as zeref appears, plue would be able to transform into his true form and take down a hundred mages."

"What is your point?"

"While the 12 gates are an offensive type of magic, it is also a form of sealing. When all the 12 gates are gathered, they can create an incredible seal. This seal is of course, one of the powerful special spells that celestial mages with all 12 keys and able to use stellar boost can cast. It has enough power to seal zeref and acnologia into keys. When we destroy the key, they will be gone forever."

"May we know the name of the spell? The only spells that we know of that a celestial mage could use is urano metria and eclipse. Layla only used urano metria against us and eclipse is a common knowledge spell that people believes doesn't even exist," said Erza.

"Of course. The name of this sealing spell is Aristillus. It takes about 15 minutes to cast so I will need that time. I ask if you guys and hold zeref for 15minutes. In fact, I should start the spell right now," said Lucy getting down on her knees and taking out her keys. Erza, Gray and Natsu nodded.

"Leave it to us, Luce!" exclaimed natsu. Lucy looked surprised at her new nickname but then smiled at him. She nodded letting them leave the roof. They hopped down. At this point, almost every single mage was defeated. Lucy wanted to save lives too, not just seal zeref. She trusted them and they would return the trust. Natsu turned to them all.

"Get away from here, it's too dangerous if you stay. Leave this to us now," stated Natsu. All the mages that were almost hit by the wave immediately scrambled away for safely. The stronger mages didn't budge looking at them uncertainly.

"Don't you guys need help though? And what proof do you have and you'll actually defeat zeref and acnologia? You guys could be helping them," said Gildarts. Zeref and Acnologia were getting closer, time was running out.

"Go to Lucy and protect her to give her enough time so she can cast Aristillus. While it is true that you guys would think that we would help them, we wouldn't. There would be no point since zeref would probably kill us in the end too. There is no point in helping someone like that. Please, just this once, trust us," said Natsu.

The stronger mages looked at each other and looked back at the determination in their eyes. Ur sighed. "Very well, we will go back and protect Lucy. I hope that you defeat zeref. And guys, please come back alive. If Lucy trusted you enough to tell you of her spell, we will trust you too."

"Thank you very much Ur," replied Gray. "Now, let's get going. It seems that some pests are coming our way with some very heavy equipment."

"Don't order me around Gray," muttered Natsu. "But yes, let's go."

A black wave was headed for them. Gray stepped forward. "Ice make: shield!" A white icy shield appeared blocking the black miasma allowing natsu and Erza to further advance.

"Natsu! I'll take care of Acnologia! I'll leave zeref to you and Gray!" she yelled. Natsu nodded and went for zeref. This was no time for arguments.

"You foolish insects think that you can defeat me!?" roared Acnologia in rage. "You will PAY for your stupidity!"

"Wings of death," said Zeref. The wind currents shifted and the wind became black with death power in it. It surged forward attacking natsu.

"Fire dragon's wings!" Natsu summoned 2 wings and attacked the winds in his way. "Fire dragon's iron fist!" The fist came down hitting zeref and zeref flew back. However, zeref remerged, no damage done on him at all.

"You are stupid to think that attack is powerful enough defeat me!" said Zeref sending black bullets to natsu. Luckily, ice blocked the attack.

"Ice make: hammer!" A gigantic ice hammer appeared in the sky and proceeded to hit zeref. A new living demon stopped that.

"Defeat me to get to zeref," it growled.

"Natsu, I'll take care of the demons! Go for zeref!" called Gray sending forward more ice attacks.

"Got it! Fire dragon's roar!" The roar attack went straight for zeref attacking him head on. Zeref stumble a bit and frowned.

"How could a human do this? Well, since I was brought back...wait. Maybe I didn't get my full power back?"

"Sorry zeref but some power source isn't enough for you to get back all your powers. Which means that you aren't as strong as the zeref 400 years ago! Fire dragons secret technique! Crimson lotus: exploding flame blade!"

"Ugg, this is not possible!" yelled Zeref as he was overwhelmed by the attack.

"Come on zeref, this isn't your end is it?" roared the black dragon.

"Look at me! Tenrin no yoroi: trinity sword!" Erza changed into her heaven's wheel and went for the dragons' head. Usually, this would be very dangerous but acnologia was distracted.

"No...this is not my end yet!" yelled Zeref. "Infinite devouring wave!"

The black wave headed for natsu narrowing down a bit. Natsu was able to dodge but that's when he realized that the wave wasn't meant for him, gray nor Erza.

"LUCY!" yelled Natsu heading for her. The older mages were taken by surprise as the black wave hit them and took their lives. But Lucy was safe. For now.

"Again!" said Zeref launching another one of those attacks. Once again, he was stopped by ice.

"I'm getting a feeling that you can't stop attacks flamebrain!" called Gray smirking at him. Natsu looked away and back at zeref in annoyance.

"Shut up ice pick. Fire dragon's sword horn!"

"Useless!" The black wave pushed natsu back and attacked him. Natsu expected to be dead but he noticed that his scarf was black.

"So this present saved my life...You'll pay for ruining this zeref!"

"Give up. Just let me kill Lucy and destroy the world."

"Then what will I be fighting for?"

"I don't know. You just die."

"I...I CAN'T STAND THAT TYPE OF ANWSER! SCREW REALITY!" yelled Natsu running to zeref with another attack.

"Useless! You just don't get it do you!"

"But that's not my goal," whispered Natsu. Natsu grabbed the spirit core that zeref was holding and...ate it. "Dragon force," murmured Natsu.

"H-how is this possible..." gasped zeref in shock.

"You'll pay...PAY FOR KILLING THEM ALL! Fire dragon slayer's secret technique! Crimson lotus: exploding flame blade!"

"NO! T-this is!"

"Natsu get out! Lucy's going to cast the spell! She can't see where you are! You might get sealed too!" yelled Gray and Erza.

"But..." trailed Natsu. Acnologia had already been sealed but zeref would get away from the seal if natsu didn't hold on!" "I can't..." he said.

"WHAT?" they yelled.

"Sorry...and good bye..."

"Wait natsu!"

A cold voice stopped them. "Aristillus."

A powerful light erupted and shone. When it was gone, so was zeref and natsu.

**Is natsu perfectly sealed? Hehe, find out in the next chapter! Sorry for the horrible fight scenes, I don't know how to write them. By the way, please vote in my pole. There is currently a tie between 2 stories and the next chapter of this story will be the last. So I need one last person to vote before I finish this story. please review.**

**NOTICE: Did I mention that I'm currenlty reading a heck load of wiki articles to reserach France? Well, the next treachery chapter requires a lot of research so I can make it perfect. I'll try to make the next treachery chapter as long as possible but it'll be hard. Thank you for accepting this **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_A powerful light erupted and shone. When it was gone, so was zeref and natsu..._

"NATSU!"yelled Erza and Gray dodging the rays of the light that struck down on them. They covered their eyes and to their horror, natsu was no longer there anymore. Lucy fell to the ground exhausted from casting the spell. She opened her eyes tiredly.

"Did we win?"

Such a simple question but all she got were sad glances from the people that had saw what happened. Except for the people who didn't know natsu of course of his school alias 'haru'.

"Yes, we won..."murmured Erza quietly. "We won..."

_Natsu opened his eyes and found himself in a place that was really bright. He was sitting on a grass field of fresh green grass. The air was refreshing and there were light orbs flying around. Round light colored yellow orbs floating around everywhere. It was so comforting, the winds rustling the grass. A nearby stream's water splashing on the stone. _

_It was peaceful._

_"Where are I..." he murmured. "I feel...so tired. I...want to...sleep." He lay down again stared up at the lazy sun. The clouds floated around tranquilly. He was so tired...he had to sleep. His eyelids slowly started dropping. Yes, no more. He wanted to rest._

_"Is this your end Natsu Dragneel?"_

_Natsu eyes shot open and he quickly got up to locate the voice. Despite being tired, he wasn't an assassin for nothing. A top one too. "I'm here. Do I have to repeat myself? Is this your end?" Natsu turned around and was met with a cloaked figure. Natsu couldn't see his face._

_"Who are you?"asked Natsu, his eyes narrowed._

_"I am Aristillus."_

_"Impossible, that's the name of the spell."_

_"Oh? But anything's possible these days right? Zeref and Acnologia should have even been able to be revived and yet they were. Who says that my existence isn't possible too?"_

_"I see...I guess I'm in the seal. Hey, then what are you doing here?"_

_"I am actually the ruler of the realm. I run the spell and make sure the people sealed here stay here. Those lights you see up there, they are the soul lights of the people that were sealed here. Soon, you will become one of them too. Zeref and Acnologia has already joined them. That will be your end Natsu Dragneel."_

_"Okay then I guess," shrugged natsu. He had a foggy memory and he couldn't exactly remember a lot. But for some reason, joining the lights felt like the wrong choice._

_"You are right. Joining the lights is the wrong choice for you at least. You were never meant to be sealed in here..."_

_"You can read my mind?"_

_"Of course. As I said before, you don't belong here. You need to get out. But to get out, you need to remember. Remember who are the people important to you. You have a minute to do this otherwise you will join the lights. Remember."_

_Remember? What could he remember? He didn't have a clue and he was running out of time fast. Damn it, he hated to think. Hm...all he remembered was a faint outline of a girl. She was smiling at him, her smile was so warm. Her hair, was the color of the sun. Blonde._

_L-L-Lu? It ended with a y of course...but...who was she?_

_"You're running out of time..." muttered Aristillis._

_"Um..." Natsu went even more deeper into thought. Who could make her laugh so much. She was really pretty but her smile was the best. Who..."LUCY!" yelled Natsu. All the memories came back to him. Erza, Gray, and all the people in the Fairy tail magic academy who were with him!_

_"Good job natsu. I look forward to you back in your world," smiled Aristillus. Natsu felt himself surrounded by the orbs of light. The light surrounded him and he disappeared._

"Wha-"whispered Lucy dropping to the floor in despair. Natsu was...gone? "W-why?" she said bowing her head down. "He could have started a new life here. I could have gotten him one!" she shrieked tears streaming out of her eyes.

The others like her friends looked away guilty. It was their fault. Sort of. Lucy couldn't do anything during the spell but they...

"I guess I disappear for a while and this happens," laughed a person. Their eyes all widened. Lucy got up and ran into the person hugging him.

"NATSU!"she shouted in delight. "You're alive..."

"Of course I am," he snorted."What kind of assassin would I be then?"

Lucy slapped natsu angrily. "Dude! I actually thought that you were dead. I show some sadness and this is how you react to my emotions. What a gentlemen you are! I want haru back."

"Awww Lucy, come on, you can stand me right?" smirked Natsu. Lucy pouted and looked away. Her face was blushing 10 shades of red.

"W-whatever. Just promise that you won't ever do that again!"

"Of course Luce! It's just as you say!"grinned Natsu. "Hey, by the way, when I was in the seal, the Ari person gave me this really good memory that I suppose that I could try..." Natsu looked around to make sure the other schools weren't around anymore and the only people around this area was Natsu and Lucy.

"Huh? Natsu? What are you-" Lucy was interrupted as lips into her own. She blushed hard as he let go. He looked at her seriously.

"Lucy, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Blunt...thought Lucy. But then, that was just natsu. Memories came back to her, all the fun times that she spent with Natsu. They even went to the amusement park once. She smiled.

"Of course Natsu. I will..." And they kissed again.

"Um...Am I interrupting something here?" asked Gray appearing out of nowhere. Natsu and Lucy broke apart and Natsu grinned at him.

"Nope Gray!" Gray rolled his eyes and continued.

"Anyways, master makarov wants to meet with you. You know...join the school and all..."

"Okay, you can go now Gray!"replied Natsu. Gray muttered 'rude' under his breath and left Lucy and Natsu there.

"So...you're joining our school?"she asked.

"Yup! I guess we can see each other more now!"

"Yes...we will," smiled Lucy.

7 years later, in a training place...

"Ha! You will never be good with guns Luce!" laughed natsu.

"Oh please, are you sure that you just suck too much!"huffed Lucy. Natsu winked.

"Want a demo?"

"Wait, what are you doing this time, remember-"

Natsu just smirked and grabbed a rifle.

He put his hand on the trigger...and shot.

**Okay! End of story now! The next story I will be writing is, "My little red riding hood." It should already be posted. As for treachery, I have a writer's block so yeah. The melancholy of Lucy heartfilia actually tied with the new story but I want to write about fantasy right now so yeah. Please review! Thank you for your support on my first long story!**

**NOTICE: I have a facebook page that is called, "Themistraltempestofchelia" Please like it! It will tell you about the facebook updates and I will try to post previews there!**


End file.
